Don't Insult What Dean Adores
by poisonx8
Summary: Title is kinda self explanatory. Best thing is never insult what Dean loves, that warning goes for demons too.


**So I came up with this while watching an episode of Supernatural. It wasn't even a major scene. Just one of those normal ones where the boys role up in the Impala at a bar, of course, to find out some information. Well this is just a short fic between Dean and his girlfriend hunter (OC). I got inspiration from reading a bunch of fanfics of Wincheste(s) x Reader on tumblr. Without further adieu, enjoy my darlings. (Before people flame me, I literally JUST got into Supernatural like Saturday and I'm only on Season three. So obviously I don't know everything) Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amelia**

**(For those of whom have read a story like this already, yes you have read this exact story. No you are not crazy, nor am I a thief. I really couldn't stand her name being Amelia anymore because well Amelia is JP's wife in real life and it….*Shudders* I have done a terrible thing…) Enjoy!**

The air cycled through the open windows of the newly shinned Impala as the Winchester brothers and the oldest one's girlfriend, Amelia cruised towards the bar in question of their current case. It was an easy case given the fact that the Gate of Hell opened about a week and a half ago. There was a report of a bunch of men killing their wives and their daughters disappearing three days after the mother's deaths. The strangest thing was all the father's couldn't even recall the previous month of the deaths in their lives. Polygraphs were given over and over and the results were all the same, they really couldn't remember what happened prior.

"Meli, find anything?" Dean asked looking over at his girlfriend that sat in the passenger seat today. Since there was three of them now, they usually all rotated who sat where, unless it was one of those times where they were in a hurry and just threw their bodies in the car.

"I'm looking Deany." She mused flipping through all the case files.

"Meli, not in front of Sam." He whispered, while glaring at her for a brief minute before putting his eyes back one the road.

"Heh, Deany." Sam giggled locking eyes with his older brother in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry." Amelia laughed rubbing his thigh. "Okay I got a connection. Each of the victim's families has a son. They either have multiple children, but all have one son who's either the oldest or the middle. Either way the boys are all older than the girls. When authorities asked how the siblings got along they all said the brother and his sisters were either mean to each other or just ignored each other's presence."

"That is a strange connection, but what would that possibly mean?" Sam mussed while scratching the back of his head.

"Just sounds like older sibling syndrome." Dean suggested. The confused looks from Sam and Amelia caused him to continue with his explanation. "Older siblings tend to become more jealous of the baby of the house. Especially if they're the middle child, because to them, before the youngest came along, they were the baby."

"Aww Dean is that how you felt about Sam when he first came in the picture?" Amelia teased.

"We're here." Dean hissed playfully, shutting the engine off.

When they all climbed out of the Impala there were a group of three boys sitting at the tables in front of the bar. They were loud and laughing obnoxiously, a couple of empty beer bottles and a bottle of vodka littered the table.

"Hey, nice car." One of them slurred. Dean smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sam looked at the three trying to place where he had seen them before.

"You get it from the landfill?" The other one hooted, causing all three of them to howl in laughter.

"Son of a Bitch." Dean seethed beginning to march towards them when Amelia grabbed his arm and put her other hand against his chest.

"Dean, not right now. Later. We have work to do." She whispered in his ear before placing a quick kiss under his lobe. He looked over at her and his eyes softened for a brief moment before hardening again and walking into the front door. It was a silent sign of thanking her for keeping his head straight.

"Yeah, listen to your little chick." The third laughed while making a whip noise.

"At least he's got someone to whip him." Sam smirked walking past them.

"Sam. Dammit. You walk in on us one time and you don't shut up about it." Amelia hissed pushing him faster into the bar.

"Poor Bobby saw more of Dean than he ever wanted to, took forever for Bobby to look at Dean in the eye. You guys are freaks." Sam laughed.

The three of them sat at the bar and looked around at the crowd, there were a lot of younger males today, almost all the same age. They knew this was a fairly populated town, so to find a group of almost the same type of people in one place was odd. They were going to ask the bar tender some questions about the father since this was the local bar that a majority of them came to.

"Hey, we have a couple questions for you." Dean stated confidently, flagging the bartender down and quickly flashing his badge.

"No." The bartender cut them off with a glare before cleaning more glasses.

"What?" Dean questioned confused written all over his face.

"You heard me. Get in your piece of a trash car and leave." The bartender spat.

"That's the second person here to insult my Impala." Dean hissed sitting up straighter. "Let me tell you that's not something I let off the hook.

"Uh Dean." Sam poked Dean's rib as he slowly realized why all the guys in the bar looked familiar.

"Not now Sammy." Dean brushed him off and glared at the bartender.

"Listen you back woods, redneck with a stupid Texas accent, take your goofy sasquatch looking friend and your ugly whore of a girlfriend and get the hell out of here." The bartender spat.

"OH. That's it. No one insults me, or my dorky brother-except me, and no one EVER insults my girlfriend. My girlfriend can't even insult herself." Dean hissed reaching over the bar and grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt, he punched him square in the jaw and half expected him to pass out, until the bartender's head snapped up and his eyes blacked out. Dean cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow and looked quickly over at Amelia and Sam who currently had their backs pressed against each other and Dean.

"I was trying to tell you that the guys in the bar are all the brother's of the missing family." Sam hissed as they all surrounded the trio.

"And that the father's didn't do any killing. The brothers did, well the demons takng over the brothers. Guess you were kind of right with the whole older sibling syndrome darling." Amelia finished.

"Son of a bitch." Dean screamed as he pulled out his gun and the bartender in the shoulder.

"Get them. Leave the whore to me." One of them spoke. He seemed to be the biggest of the guys and growled at Amelia.

"For the last fucking time. Don't talk about my girlfriend." Dean growled shooting the man twice in the head as the rest of the bar charged at them. Three charged towards Sam and screamed as he splashed holy water in all their faces. When the black air formed into beings before him he shot each of them point blank in the forehead and smirked slightly to himself. He turned around and saw Dean had taken down three of his own and shot one coming towards Sam. They both turned towards Amelia and had their hearts nearly jump out their throats at the sight before them. Amelia had managed to take down three of her own when one had snuck up behind her in his actual form, leaving his human vessel on the ground. He had Amelia in his grip with a long claw pressed to her neck.

"I want the colt. Well the colt 2.0 I know Ruby helped you make it. The gun for her, and the life of this child. They looked over and saw a smaller demon holding a little girl by her hair emerge from the back room. She was the daughter of the actual bartender who was thankfully actually unharmed and unconscious behind the bar. Dean cocked the safety of his gun off and aimed at the demon. "Nuh uh uh. You shoot, the girl over there dies." The demon laughed as the girl sobbed.

"Dean no." Amelia screamed. "It's okay." She breathed biting her lower lip. He knew that was a sign that she had caught sight of Bobby somewhere near by since he had a knack for showing up randomly when they were in the stickiest of situations.

"Alright just everyone. RELAX." Dean screamed as he saw the demon fall to the ground with a bullet lodged between his eyes. He pulled the trigger as Amelia elbowed herself away from the demon and rolled onto the ground. Dean's bullet lodge right in the demon's neck and caused him to crumple to the floor gasping. Dean couldn't remember why he had shot the demon with a regular bullet, but it for some reason managed to injure him. He walked over and stood over the demon. "I told you don't insult my girlfriend. Sam and I love insults. She's a lady, show a bit of respect. Bitch." Dean smirked while throwing holy water on him and blasting him with rock salt.

"My hero." Amelia teased laughing. Dean smirked and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon lets get outta here. Sam get Bobby from out under the bush by the window." Sam looked over and saw the laser attached to Bobby's gun and laughed. They headed out of the bar and into the Impala. Sam laughed; Amelia was one more thing for his brother to protect.


End file.
